robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat B
Heat B of Robot Wars: The Third Wars was the second of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on December 10, 1999 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 3.97 million viewers, a decrease of 330,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked eighth in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 6-12 December. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Sumpthing vs Pitbull Sumpthing was the faster robot, and immediately attacked Pitbull with its pickaxe, but also immobilised itself in the process. Pitbull then pushed it into the arena wall flamers. Pitbull could not bite it, but Sgt. Bash used his cutters and almost cut Sumpthing in half. Sir Killalot then proceeded to hook Sumpthing with his lance, drilling it repeatedly before lowering it into the pit. Winner: Pitbull Abaddon vs Technophobic Before this battle Abaddon had to replace the ball in its tail with a lighter castor due to it being overweight. This significantly reduced its manoeuvrability. At the start of the battle it was picked up by Technophobic, but Technophobic could not flip it. Abaddon used its Rotavator blades to rip off some of Technophobic's armour. Technophobic responded by ripping off Abaddon's castor and pushed the robot onto the flame pit. Abaddon was stuck on the grille of the flame pit because its tail was trapped in the mesh. Meanwhile Shunt attacked Technophobic, and then lifted Abaddon out of the flame pit. Technophobic then pushed it into Sir Killalot. The match went to a judges' decision, which was given to Technophobic. Winner: Technophobic General Carnage vs Robocow This match started slowly with both robots spinning around each other. General Carnage slowly picked up Robocow, and pulled it near the pit. Robocow escaped but was then attacked by Matilda's chainsaw. General Carnage then pushed Robocow into Sgt. Bash. Matilda drove in and broke Robocow's tail off, before Sir Killalot then picked up Robocow and flipped it. Shunt then axed Robocow's underside multiple times, before cease was called. Winner: General Carnage Behemoth vs Shark Attack In this very short battle, Behemoth drove into Shark Attack's side twice, but could not flip it. This was not the case the third attempt, where it lifted up Shark Attack and turned it over. Behemoth then reversed away just as the House Robots came in to attack Shark Attack. Winner: Behemoth Round 2 Pitbull vs Technophobic In this battle Pitbull started better and pushed Technophobic into the edge of the arena. Both robots moved around each other before Technophobic lifted Pitbull up. Unfortunately it could not turn it over. Pitbull came charging back and drove at the edge of the arena, where its jaws got clamped to the railway sleeper at the side. It was finally freed when it was hit by Dead Metal and Sgt. Bash. Pitbull escaped and pushed Technophobic onto the flame pit. The flames reached the petrol engine as cease was called, and Technophobic caught fire, much to the audience's delight. Winner: Pitbull Behemoth vs General Carnage Both robots manoeuvred round each other before Behemoth lifted up General Carnage and tipped it over. It then attacked it with the rear axes. Dead Metal then attacked General Carnage, and Behemoth attacked Dead Metal in retaliation. Shunt tipped General Carnage back over, while Dead Metal attacked Behemoth. General Carnage was then lifted up by Sir Killalot and put in the pit. Winner: Behemoth Heat Final Pitbull vs Behemoth At the start, Behemoth immediately flipped Pitbull, to reveal the 'PTO' written on the bottom, only for Dead Metal to turn Pitbull back upright. Pitbull retreated, before charging at Behemoth, with Behemoth temporarily managing to hoist Pitbull by the jaw before the latter wriggled loose. Pitbull then attacked Behemoth's front scoop and clamped down on it. Behemoth managed to free itself, but only temporarily, as Pitbull grabbed hold of Behemoth again - this time clamping down onto Behemoth's side and pushing it into Sir Killalot's CPZ. As Behemoth escaped, it was thrown onto its side by an arena spike, and left immobilised, before Pitbull was bounced up and down after driving over the same spike. Sir Killalot and Dead Metal attacked Behemoth, before Behemoth was positioned onto the Floor Flipper and thrown onto Dead Metal. Behemoth was eventually re-righted by Sir Killalot just as 'cease' was called, although it had already been eliminated by this point. Heat Winner: Pitbull Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat, a Special Event or Trial took place. For Heat B, it was the first Robotic Soccer heat. Velocirippa vs Demolition Demon 2 Winner: Velocirippa Trivia Sumpthing s3 stats.png|Sumpthing's statistics board Robocow stats.png|Robocow's statistics board *Behemoth became the first of several semi-finalists from the previous year to fall in the heat. *The arena spikes were of note here - their contribution to the defeat of Behemoth in the Heat Final was one of the more memorable controversies surrounding them. *The arena floor flipper was seen for the first time in the battle, hurling Behemoth across it when it was placed there by the House Robots after becoming immobilised. *Heat Winner, Pitbull, was the first robot to wield a pair of crushing jaws as a weapon. It remains one of the few to successfully use the weapon to good effect. *Pitbull's first victory against Sumpthing is currently ranked equal 21st in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *Oddly, the background music for the first battle was the Robot Wars ending theme, rather than the usual battle theme. *Robocow's statistics board featured two errors; it claimed it was 6.6 metres wide and the Notes section read "Has a wagging wooden tale", when tail would be the correct spelling. *Sumpthing's statistics board incorrectly stated that it was powered by two car starter motors. However, Jonathan Pearce correctly mentioned that it was powered by four car starter motors. Category:The Third Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes featuring Soccer Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation Category:Articles in need of rewriting